Le grand jeu - The full monty
by Demetra83
Summary: Un court OS, un peu farfelu, traitant de strip-tease. Bonne lecture !


_Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un très court OS qui vous plaira j'espère !_

 _Désolée, j'ai regardé « The full Monty » et j'ai eu une idée à la con :p_

 _C'est OOC, fort peu probable mais rigolo à imaginer !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Au mess du SGC.

« Tiens, Sam, regarde ce que j'ai eu au courrier ce matin ! » déclara fièrement Janet à sa meilleure amie, le major Samantha Carter.

Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux et arracha presque littéralement l'enveloppe des mains de son amie. Malheureusement pour elle, ce geste n'échappa pas à son supérieur, le Colonel O'Neill, arrivant vers leur table, plateau en main.

Il s'installa et prit à son tour des mains de Sam ce qu'elle tentait de cacher.

« Voyons, Carter, qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? » dit-il, sur un ton taquin.

Tous les trois furent bientôt rejoints par Daniel et Teal'c.

Daniel fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Janet, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Elle savait pourtant que Sam aimait rester discrète sur sa vie privée et ses sorties en dehors de SG1.

Ils formaient une équipe unie et soudée, mais certains loisirs que les deux jeunes femmes partageaient devaient rester du domaine de la stricte intimité…

« Des places pour un spectacle de Chippendales ? Vraiment, mesdames ? » ironisa Jack.

Janet le dévisagea mais préféra ne pas répondre. Sam décida d'attaquer afin de se défendre.

« En quoi mes loisirs vous regardent-ils, mon Colonel ? »

« En rien, Carter mais je ne pensais pas comme ça » répondit calmement l'homme, fixant de son regard brun son bras droit.

« Comme quoi, Colonel O'Neill ? » demanda Janet, à son tour sur la défensive.

« Je pensais que vous étiez des femmes bien. »

« Jaaaack… » grogna Daniel.

« Donc, une femme qui va au strip-tease est une trainée, c'est ça mon Colonel ? » demanda Sam, sentant la colère monter.

« Que devons-nous dire des hommes qui vont voir ce genre de spectacle ? Que ce ne sont pas des hommes bien ? Remarquez, ça se tient après tout, mon ex-mari a bien organisé son enterrement de vie de garçon dans une boîte de strip-tease intégral ultra glauque ! » Ajouta Janet.

« Non non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » dit Jack, un peu mal à l'aise. « C'est juste que je ne vous imagine pas aimer ce genre de choses… »

« Tu t'enfonces… » lui chuchota Daniel.

« Et vous savez pourquoi vous pensez ça, mon Colonel ? » continua Sam, en se levant afin de quitter le mess. « Tout simplement parce que vous me voyez comme un être asexué ! Eh bien, si vous voulez tout savoir, il m'arrive d'avoir des orgasmes ! »

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant d'ajouter « et même parfois, toute seule ! » Et elle-même dut reconnaitre par la suite qu'elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait dit cela, ni ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment précis !

Janet lui emboita le pas, en jetant un regard courroucé à Jack.

Teal'c prenait grand soin de ne pas regarder son ami, pendant que Daniel se délectait du spectacle du Colonel O'Neill, penaud, mouché par son second !

« Jack, ta maman ne t'a pas appris à tourner sept fois la langue dans ta bouche avant de parler ? »

SJSJSJSJ

L'ambiance était toujours un peu électrique au sein de SG1 et le Général Hammond mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Il renvoya son équipe phare à la maison pour quelques jours afin que les esprits se calment - le docteur Fraiser comprise.

Janet et Sam se rendirent avec plaisir à leur spectacle, tout à fait respectable, dans un lieu propre et sain, pas un bouiboui pour ivrognes.

« Ça aurait été dommage de rater ça ! » se disaient les jeunes femmes, tout en glissant des billets dans le string des apollons se déhanchant devant la foule majoritairement féminine en furie.

SJSJSJSJ

Sam, en plein ménage de printemps, n'attendait pas de visite puisque Janet passait tout son temps libre en compagnie de Daniel - et Teal'c accessoirement…

On sonna à sa porte, à la tombée de la nuit. Elle alla ouvrir la porte et trouva le Colonel O'Neill, en uniforme, droit comme un i en face d'elle.

« Mon Colonel, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Jack ne répondit rien et franchit le seuil de la porte. Il mit de la musique sur son portable et Sam crut rêver…

« You can leave your hat on » commença à résonner dans la maison, pendant que Jack partait tirer les rideaux du salon. D'un geste délicat, il invita Sam à s'installer dans le canapé afin d'admirer un spectacle inimaginable : le strip-tease du Colonel O'Neill, rien que pour ses yeux !

Il commença par détacher sa cravate avant de la lancer à Sam, qui l'attrapa au vol. Elle mit quelques instants à réaliser ce qui arrivait et à se détendre.

La veste d'uniforme suivit bientôt la cravate et la playlist passa ensuite « Sex bomb » et le rythme s'accéléra sans que Jack n'ait prononcé le moindre mot. Il déboutonna sa chemise tout en se déhanchant - fort bien, nota Sam - puis il passa à sa boucle de ceinture, qu'il défit lentement.

Jack se trouvait torse nu, casquette militaire sur la tête, prêt à retirer son pantalon d'uniforme quand Sam se jeta sur lui.

« N'en faites rien, mon Colonel ! »

Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

« Si vous continuez comme cela, je ne sais pas comment ça pourrait finir ! »

Elle faisait glisser ses doigts fins sur le torse musclé de son supérieur. Il frémit à son contact et attrapa ses doigts. Leurs peaux étaient chaudes, l'ambiance électrique.

Chacun pesa le pour et le contre un instant, avant que Jack ne cède et ne relâche la main de Sam. Elle fit courir ses doigts de la poitrine vers le bas-ventre de Jack et se chargea de déboutonner son pantalon.

Puis, Jack embrassa Sam, presque sauvagement et ils terminèrent le spectacle dans le lit chaud et accueillant de Sam.

« Habituellement, on ne ramène pas le strip-teaser à la maison, encore moins dans son lit, Carter ! » déclara Jack plus tard.

Sam resserra sa prise sur le torse massif de Jack, et déclara dans un soupir « que veux-tu, je ne suis pas une femme conventionnelle ! »

 **FIN**


End file.
